Laughs Between Friends
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Jason help Robin after another fight with Patrick and they have a few laughs aon his behalf.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:  
I live in Michigan, and I love it. The weather may suck, but it's my home. It is also the most memorable state in all the U.S. because it is the shape of a mitten, and then has the other little piece of land to the left f the top. I live somewhere in the south/west region. **

Laughs Between Friends

"Thank you for meeting me." Robin said to me as I walked into Jakes and sat across from her.

"Yeah, no problem. You sounded a little upset on the phone." A waitress came over and asked if I would like anything and I ordered a club soda. The woman stared at me for a moment longer than necessary and Robin had to clear her throat. The girl glanced at Robin and frowned as she turned around and left the table to get my drink.

"Looks like something's never change," she said with a smile on her face. She looked beautiful tonight. Her hair was straightened and she wore a little bit of makeup. She wore a snug black shirt that hugged her breasts in the right manner. She looked stunning.

I smiled at her and she smiled back, the waitress came and slammed my drink down on the table and with a huff she walked off. Robin and I both started to laugh out loud at that.

She became serious after a moment, "Patrick and I have been fighting a lot."

"Didn't you guys get a divorce?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but that's just it, Jason, we haven't agreed on anything since then." She looked down, "Emma doesn't want to see her anymore since the fight last week when he scared her. We had gotten into a… disagreement and he yelled at me and Emma was right there and she get scared and then she began to cry. Patrick tried to sooth her but she just cried harder and louder the more he came near her and then he became impatient with her and stormed out of the house." She looked up at me an her eyes were almost pleading with him. "I want you to get him to back off of me a Emma for just a little while."

I was shocked; me and Patrick never really got a long. And here she was, the first girl whom I have ever loved was asking me to get the father of her baby girl to leave her alone. There was something she wasn't telling me, and I had a feeling if I knew what it was I wouldn't like it. I gave her a look and she avoided it by looking around the bar.

"Robin." I said sternly.

"Jason," she said back with a little smirk on her face which fell when she saw my face.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," she almost yelled at me. I cocked my head to the side and gave her a look. With a sigh she looked away and mumbled a feeble, "He kind of… shoved me." I looked at her, sure she was joking and when she bowed her head in shame I lost it.

I was off the seat in a second and moving towards the door, intent on killing Patrick Drake.

Her hand wrapped around my arm and she tugged me back with impressive strength, I looked at her shocked for a second and that was when I saw something on her upper arm. I turned and grabbed her elbow gently. I looked at her face to see if she knew what I had intended to do. When she continued to look at me I took that as the initiative to proceed. So with the other arm I lifted the sleeve up and I saw a big ugly mark there. It was a little swollen and looked angry. I placed my right hand over it and watched as the hand print fit almost perfectly with mine above it.

"When did he do this?" It was new so I knew that it had to have been early today or late last night.

"At the hospital, we were arguing over a patient and he… grabbed me."

"Grabbed you, grabbed you!" I knew I was getting loud but didn't care at this moment, I was too pissed off at the man that once had the honor of calling Robin Scorpio his wife and now he was treating her like this. I was not about to let him get away with this, he needed to learn a little lesson. My hand tightened on her arm and she cringed away from me a little and I felt bad a little, she looked up at me and that was when I saw the unshed tears that she had in her eyes that she had been trying to hide from me. It made me so mad to think that that ass would try and even touch her in that way and yet here the proof was staring my right in my face. She was scared of him, and she had come to me because she knew that I would help her whenever she needed it or whenever she needed to talk. I was there just as she was there for me. And now I needed to be there for her and put her needs before my own.

I reached out and whipped the tear that had escaped from her eyes away and smiled down at her reassuringly. "I won't do anything stupid." I promised her, knowing I would break my promise as soon as I was Patrick, soon to be dead, Drake. Robin knew this too, but I just couldn't let him get away with this.

"That was what you said before you beat up Sean Logan from the movie theater when we first started to date." I smiled at the memory, and then decided that I would be honest with her:

"I won't kill him if that is what you are asking me."

She sighed and looked away from me. She looked as if she were remembering something and laughed out loud, "Why is it that you are the only person I can count on when I need someone to defend my honor?"

I looked at her for a long second and said, "Because it means more when I do it and there zero chance that the person will be making that mistake again." She laughed, at that, and I smiled at her. I had missed her laugh and it felt good to hear it again, even if it were for the moment.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek as she gave me a hug. I leaned down a little and wrapped my own around her waist and sighed as she squeezed me a little in response to the hug. I rubbed her back soothingly and she squeezed me tighter.

"Thank you," she said, "I know that I can always count on you no matter what."

"Yes, you can." I said into her hair, meaning every word.

****The next day****

I was at the hospital visiting Robin. She had asked me to meet her here today because she didn't want to have to face Patrick all by herself. I laughed at this because I knew that there was nothing to fear of him anymore. I had already taken care of it.

Not that I would tell her that.

I really wanted to see the look on Robins face when she sees what had happened.

Robin had just come from changing into her street clothes, and that was when I heard the elevator doors open up with a little 'ding'. The floor went quiet and I pretended to look around and see what everyone was looking at, I turned around and caught sight on Patrick. He had a bruise on the left side of his jaw and two black eyes. Jason laughed on the inside. They should look underneath the shirt and see the other angry marks that are being supported on his ribcage and tummy.

An elbow to my side tore my eyes away from him and I looked down into the cute milk chocolate eyes of Robin. "I told you not to do anything stupid." She hissed at me.

I smirked at her, "I know." And with that I grabbed her elbow gently and walked with her past Patrick. He cringed when we got close to him. Her laugh echoed around the floor even as the doors to the elevator.

**THE END!**


End file.
